


Turnabout

by ColourVegan



Series: Iron and Bubblegum [5]
Category: New Warriors
Genre: Dystopian Future, F/M, New Warriors v4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourVegan/pseuds/ColourVegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout: Fan club. A small window into the thirty years mentioned in New Warriors v4 #17-20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2009, this wasintended to be one snippet in a series set in the dystopian future we get a glimpse of in the comic books.

They've been fighting the good fight together for seven years now – they've lost some good people in the process, but they still fight for a better tomorrow – a tomorrow where people isn't ruled by the iron hand of Iron Man.

“Heard there was gonna be a rally outside the Stark/Taylor building,” Jubilee murmured into the back of his neck as she hugged his still form bent over yet another impressive gismo, “maybe you should put in an appearance – instil hope in Iron Man's 'fan club' and all that jazz.”

“Another half cocked plan I hear,” he smirked and relished at the feeling of her warmth at his back, “if I didn't know better I'd say you're still trying to get me killed.”

“Never tried to kill you,” he could feel her smile against the back of his neck as she spoke softly, “maim – yes; kill – never crossed my mind, Tony.”

“Excuse me then,” he snorted, “must have been thinking of someone else.”

“My evil twin from the Mirror 'verse perhaps?” Jubilee giggled and couldn't help to giggle harder when her companion made a bemused noise and lifted his head slightly.

“Are your Trek-referencing me?” Tony demanded – eyebrow arched.

“Only way to get you to stop and pay attention to me,” she laughed at his expression and pecked his furrowed cheek.

“I always pay attention to you,” he stated as he turned to face Jubilee, “if I didn't I'd have a Wondra-sized hole in my back.”

“Tony, be serious now,” she sighed and continued by explaining: “We need to run the colours a bit, do the rock star gig, and remind people they're not alone – it's good for that public morale you like so much – and it's a move ol' Bucket Head would never expect.”

“Of course he wouldn't,” he deadpaned, “he knows I'm not suicidal.”

“Hey, bub,” Jubilee scolded, “don't go thrashing my plans – we need to have public opinion on our side or this whole thing falls flat on it back like a cheap--”

“Muffle...” Jubilee tried to continue talking as he kissed her – breaking the lip lock she glared at him.

“If it makes you happy,” he decided, “I'll do 'the rock star gig'.”

“Good,” she said – surprised he gave in so easy, “break out the Gibson – we're gonna rock this town!”

Tony smirked, the stillness settled again and he went back to working on his newest gadget.


End file.
